1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device that conveys media and records on the media during conveyance, a control device that controls the recording device, a method of controlling the recording device, and a computer-readable recording medium on which a program for controlling the recording device is recorded.
2. Related Art
Recording devices (media processing devices) that convey media such as checks, and record images on the media while the media is being conveyed, are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2002-255393.
Recording devices such as described above that record images while conveying the medium may be required to record images in particular parts of the recordable area of the recording medium, such as a section at the trailing end or a section in the middle part of the recording medium. In this situation, the timing when image recording starts must be suitably adjusted so that the image is recorded from a position corresponding to the area where the image should be recorded. Particularly when recording on media such as checks that may vary in size, the image must be recorded to an appropriate position corresponding to the area where the image should be recorded regardless of the size of the medium.